La sonrisa que ilumina el cielo estrellado
by Ankin
Summary: Dos amigos se encuentran de casualidad en el lago de Konoha, y allí entablan una conversacion. Non Yaoi. [Sai & Naruto] Spoilers de la segunda temporada.


**Disclaimer: **No poseo Naruto ni ninguno de sus pesonajes

**La sonrisa que ilumina el cielo estrellado**

Sus pies se hundieron levemente en el agua, sintiendo como la frialdad del agua se colaba por ellos y llegaba hasta su medula espinal y provocarle un escalofrió.

Aunque fuera verano, por la noche refrescaba.

Cuando sus pies se acostumbraron a la temperatura los sacó y se despojó se sus pantalones para meterse en el agua hasta las rodillas, más escalofríos, aun y así decidió quitarse la camiseta y lanzarla a la orilla del lago para después hundir la cabeza en el agua y bucear unos cuantos metros. Cuando el aire faltaba en sus pulmones salio de golpe haciendo que su corto cabellos expulsara las gotas de agua sobrantes.

Continuo nadando hasta llegar al centro del lago, donde se paró y se puso mirando al cielo. Suaves puntitos de luz brillaban en el cielo negruzco.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, levantando su torso fuera del agua. La tranquilidad lo invadió, hacia años que no sentía esa sensación.

Abrió sus ojos negros y los volvió a clavar en el manto de luces. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato hasta que la frialdad del lago hizo acto de presencia así que se volvió a hundir en la oscuridad para después salir de nuevo a la brillantez de la luna y las estrellas.

Salio lentamente del agua, clavando sus pies desnudos en las arenas de alrededor, cuando salio del mar dorado se fue hasta donde estaban sus cosas y cojio una capa, tirándosela encima. Cuando lo hizo volvió de nuevo al mar azulado e introdujo sus pies, dejando que la punta de la capa bailara con el sonido apacible de las ondas pequeñas del lago.

.- Si pasas demasiado tiempo así te resfriaras…- una voz advirtió tras los arbustos.

El chico de cabello y ojos negros se giró hacia la persona que hablaba. Una cabeza rubia despeinada y unos zafiros hicieron acto de presencia.

.- Naruto…- susurró mirando como el chico se desprendía de sus ropajes y se tiraba al agua- Creí que me habías advertido sobre…

.- Solo quería hacer una entrada inteligente…- dijo el otro sonriendo dentro del mar oscuro.

El otro chico se llevó los ojos al cielo mientras que soltaba la capa y el también entraba en el lago. Nadó hasta él y cuando estuvo cerca lo salpicó, el otro se rebotó y así continuamente hasta que de nuevo el lago volvió a hacer acto de presencia congelando sus calientes aguas durante el día.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Pensar…- respondió cojiendo una toalla con una rana grabada en las telas anaranjadas y negras.

.- Pensar…- repitió el otro mirando la rana malhumorada de la toalla.

.- Y tu supongo que lo mismo

.- Pensar… relajar… olvidar… recordar…- izo una pausa- hacia todo eso…

.- Yo nunca podría hacer tantas cosas a la vez- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

.- Naruto, Tu y yo… ¿Somos amigos?- se atrevió a preguntar mirando de nuevo el cielo purgado de infinidad de estrellas.

Naruto sonrió.

.- Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a trabar amistad, si tu lo deseas, yo seré tu amigo, si no lo deseas, no lo seré

.- No esperaba que pensaras tanto… o más bien que esa frase saliera de ti…- dijo acompañando la frase con una sonrisa.

Naruto puso cara de enfado. Y entonces lo vio sonreír mirando al cielo.

.- Me recuerda a ti, hermano…

Y Sai sonrió mirando las estrellas mientras que Naruto también observaba el cielo, sonriendo.

**Fin**

_ToT… Que emotivo… casi lloro mientras lo escribía… La verdad es que he tardado relativamente poco, unos veinte minutos solamente… Este fic se me ocurrió al leerme el Cáp. 305 del manga y lo escribí inspirada esta misma noche xD, no tengo otra cosa que hacer… hablando claro: Hacia mucho tiempo que no dejaba caer por aquí… solo por los fics en ingles y de videojuegos… cuando tenga mas tiempo prometo que escribiré y actualizaré mis otros fics, que creo que ya es hora… (a pasado casi un año…) Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Y ya sabéis, darle a ese botoncito lila de abajo y dejar algún mensajitos, aunque sea muy cortito, que alegra mucho ver reviews, n.n. nos vemos en los próximos caps de mis otros fics¡See you later!_

**© Ankin. Caldes de Montbui, 5 de Mayo de 2006**


End file.
